


Opposites [ The Mandalorian x Reader ]

by Writers_Blogck



Category: The Mandalorian
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Blogck/pseuds/Writers_Blogck
Summary: Two orphans, two different saviors. The Mandalorian gets a surprise new crewmate. He has never met someone who asks as many questions as they do, but that doesn't mean he doesn't answer all of them. The two seem like they come from opposite cultures yet for some reason he didn't understand, Mando didn't care.
Relationships: Dyn Jarren/Reader, Dyn Jarren/You, The Mandalorian/Reader, The Mandalorian/You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 161





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): This is going to be a series. I am obsessed with the show and need to let my love for both Baby Yoda and Dyn out. So here we are. This will try to be gender-neutral. There is mentions to a skirt in this chapter but with the race you are, there are no gender norms. Men wear skirts as well. 
> 
> For now, your race is called Gypsies because I can’t think of a good name yet. The language being used for your race’s language is Romanian. The race name will change when I can come up with one. 
> 
> Now, buckle up for some slow-burn romance! 
> 
> Title: Opposites  
> Pairing: Dyn Jarren x Reader  
> Fandom: The Mandalorian  
> Word Count: 2925

Flames licked the air as the music soared through the chill breeze. It would be considered a cold night if not for the fire that everyone crowded around. It was a strange sight for anyone who wasn’t a local. It looked as though someone had taken one of the walls out to open up a building with the roof only covering half. This allowed the smoke to fade off into the sky as it curled higher and higher. The floor was nothing more than the natural sand of the land. This cantina was one of interesting architecture.

This was no place to take a baby but desperate times call for desperate measures. They should be fine, rarely were people dumb enough to mess with a Mandalorian. He knew the child needed to eat and even if he would have pushed himself through it, he needed to eat as well. When he traveled without the child, he used to push his body to the extreme limits. Barely getting any sleep, eating rarely, trying to just do job after job. Now with a fragile thing he had to take care of, he couldn’t expect to continue that path. Which is how he ended up in such a strange cantina. Even with his travels, he had never seen anything quite like this.

The child was sitting on a booster with his tiny hands gripping his bowl of bone broth. On such a night, a steaming bowl of soup was just the thing to warm the bones. Mando himself didn’t get anything but bread rations that he planned to eat back on the ship. He couldn’t take his helmet off, he knew he could wait. The main concern was for the child to eat enough so they could be on their way again. It was too dangerous to stay in one place for too long.

–

The movements were second nature to you at that point, twirling around the fire with your tambourine high in the air. You savored the heat the flames gave off as it warmed your bare skin. You learned how to dance and play as soon as you learned to walk. It was the way of your people. Dancing was one of the biggest parts of your culture. During the day, your people would hide in the shadows and steal to get by but it was the night when you really came alive. This cantina was just one of the many hotspots, hidden out on the edge of the sand dunes. The locals whispered of the dancing Bohemians and hope one day they would be able to see them dance. No one knew where the group would be, the information was kept a secret.

You were one of the most skilled dancers of your people and both the natives as well as travelers could see that. Many nights you could feel the eyes of all sorts of people following the sway of your hips and flick on your wrist. After the show, some would try to give you money while the rare patron gave some type of gift. Those were the people who always seemed to be able to find the show’s location. There were the specific men, and a few women, who would come after the show and offer money in exchange for other services. They were your least favorite clientele. But the male Bohemians would scare them away.

This night was the same as your people’s bodies curled together like the flame itself, skilled movements that were too delicate to get near. Some were dancing as couples while others were dancing alone. The more innocent eyes stayed on the couples while those with other purposes trained on those alone. Some would even come up and join the dance as the excitement rubbed off on them. Participation was very much encouraged.

Your own eyes scanned the crowd quickly in curiosity as you danced and fell upon a sight you had never seen before. A real Mandolorian. Not just some scavenger with stolen armor. They were so rare, you doubted anyone in your community had seen one. You didn’t even know much about the people other than the danger they could bring with them.

–

The sound of excited yelling and whistles brought the man out of his thoughts, his mind immediately ready for a threat. He was raised on the trigger of a gun and meant he was always on guard even when lost in thought. Those instincts had only gotten stronger with the child now. It was the first time he had something to protect. He no longer only had himself to think about. Yet his dark eyes quickly noted there was no new threat, instead, a tidal wave of color pouring around the fire.

Bright purples, pinks, greens, and blue were illuminated in an ethereal glow from the fire as a group of seven to ten similarly dressed people arrived. It was easy to tell who they were, they were one of the local races. Even without the bright colors, the large pointed ears, not that unlike the child’s, would give them away. Mando hadn’t been to this planet before and didn’t know much about the natives, but he learned what they looked like. All the shops were filled with the same rainbow of colors, scarfs covering faces to reveal only eyes that peered around like a cat. He didn’t trust the Bohemian people. He knew what those eyes meant.

Trouble.

Their bodies curled together like the flames itself as they began to dance to the music. Mando had never been much for dancing himself. Training had taken up most of his time and the free time he did have, he wasn’t going to spend it learning how to dance. This dancing wasn’t like the slow dancing he had seen either. The Mandolorian didn’t dance like this. This dancing was filled with chaos and energy, huge grins on each of their sunkissed faces. Where the Mandolorians were strict and straight-laced, these natives were carefree. Too hedonistic in Mando’s mind. Yet these aversive thoughts seemed to disappear from his mind the moment he saw the person with the blue and green crystal pin in their hair.

He hardly noticed they were even singing due to the blood that seemed to rush to his ears. The pounding was like the kind he would get when he was in an intense battle. There was no danger and yet his mind seemed unaware. What was going on? His body was making no sense to him.

It must have been the way the light hit them in that exact moment. Or perhaps it was the lack of sleep in him. Something had to be wrong with him for a person to leave him breathless. He had seen beauty in his time but this was different. They weren’t the traditional kind of beautiful but there was something transcendental with them. Their pointed ears held gold chains and earrings in them and sparkled when the light hit them in a certain way. Bare feet expertly moved gracefully while making no sound. Delicate but confident. The feet of a thief, not a dancer. Perhaps they really were a thief. They had stolen his attention.

Behind his dark visor, his sharp eyes couldn’t move away from the absolute vision in front of him. Thankfully, no one could tell what he was really looking at. He could just be looking at the fire or just staring off into space. That was all. Everyone would just see the threatening Mandalorian and look away. The Child needed to hurry up and finish eating so they could leave. He wanted to go as fast as possible, his stomach churning at the unknown feeling. He had never felt this interest to know more about a person before.

There was no way this could be true but upon a final spin, the Bohemian seemed to be looking right into his soul. His heart skipped a beat, feeling as though he had been caught. They couldn’t know he was watching and yet with the small smile they presented him, he wasn’t so sure. Did they have some strange ability? Their eyes stilled for only a moment yet it felt as though it had been minutes. They easily went back to finishing the song they were singing. Mando didn’t recover as quickly.

The Child’s large eyes seemed to have found them as well and could sense a shift in the man sitting next to him. He turned to look up at his caretaker, back at the dancing figure, and then settled on Mando again. He turned to the green child and frowned, not even needing to hear anything to know what that look meant.

“Don’t say anything.” He huffed, refusing to admit they had affected him in such a way.

–

The night went as most do. As time passed, members of your group got drunk and the performance fizzled out. Some found partners to keep them warm for the night but that wasn’t for you. Your mind was focused on something else. The Mandalorian hadn’t left like you had expected. With each passing second, you felt yourself getting pulled closer. Their kind seemed almost like a myth. What type of stories did they know? Since coming to this village when you were thirteen, it was the only place you had called home. There was so much in the universe you hadn’t seen yet. You had never even left this planet.

When the Mandalorian seemed to be paying attention to the creature next to it, you pulled as much confidence from your core as you could before walking over. The Bohemians put confidence and affection as some of the most important things in your culture. With the outfits you all wore, confidence was needed. In the day, you wore scarves and clothing that covered your entire body but when the night came, so did the fabric. Women would wear crop tops, some men didn’t even wear shirts. This was the way of your people. Be proud of who you are and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. It was obvious to see as gender norms seemed nonexistent. 

“So, not many Mandalorians come here. Are you lost?” You asked as you slipped into the chair across the table from the two beings. Mando slowly looked over, taking a moment to take in what was happening before speaking.

“No, just a stop.”

You nodded, leaning your elbow on the table and resting your chin in the palm of your hand. The armor shined with the firelight and you wondered what it was made of. It was rare anyone wore armor in these parts. Not because it wasn’t needed but the heat of the sun would cook whatever was inside it during the day. Most people tended to be nocturnal here as it got quite a bit cooler when the moon came out.

Silence blanketed the table as you inspected the person, which you now know due to his voice, and tried to match what was in front of you to the few pictures you had seen. He was much larger than what you expected and more…shiny. The old scrolls that you had found on your scavenging made them seem much flatter in color. You preferred it this way better.

“So, what are the Mandalorian?” Your question caught him off guard. It had been a long time since he had to explain it to someone before. No one ever asked so bluntly before either.

“If you know not many come here, how come you don’t know about us?”

“Well, I’ve seen art and some had Mandalorians in it. No one here ever knew enough to answer my questions. So, I thought who better to ask than from the source.”

Mando thought over the question, rolling it around in his head. How was he supposed to answer that? There was so much that went into their way, it would be impossible to explain it fully to someone who didn’t even know the basics. He stared in your direction, unsure of what to say.

“We are a skilled group of fighters. Some say we are the best warriors in the galaxy. It is a way of life. Our life.”

Even with the less than detailed explanation, you were satisfied enough for now. Your Păzitor (Guardian) had warned you that your curiosity would get you killed one day. He cared for you but feared when you left the village to explore the sand dunes. There were dangerous creatures and even worse, dangerous people out there. You had been slipping out for as long as you lived here, there was no way to keep you anywhere you didn’t want to be. There was so much out there but no one wanted to explore. As you were getting older, the itch to leave was only getting stronger. 

A tugging at your skirt caused you to glance down, meeting the big brown eyes of the kid that had been sitting across the table from you. When had he had the time to get down without either of you noticing. With a small smile, you leaned down and placed the child on your lap. This seemed to please it as it relaxed, leaning back against your chest.

“I’ve never seen anything like this little guy here before. Got to say, I don’t think you look like this under that helmet of yours. So, why is he with you? Is he an orphan?” Your arms lazily wrapped around his smaller form as he cuddled up against you. It must have been past his bedtime, whatever time that was. Every child went to bed early, didn’t they? The Bohemian children were the only ones you had seen out so late.

“Something like that.”

“Are you on a job now and that’s why you are just stopping here? Or maybe you’re just a bum in a ship traveling the stars with a little green bean,” You teased, a glint in your eyes as if challenging the man. Before he was able to answer, blaster fire echoed around the strange cantina.

Then the screaming started and chaos began. As soon as the blaster went off, the Mandalorian jumped up and immediately began searching for the threat. Your arms pulled the child closer to you, gathering the multi-colored shaw you used in your show to wrap it around them. The first instinct you had was to hide it. Maybe it would be safer that way and would be left out of the fight.

Something grabbed your wrist and pulled to have you topple into their chest. This caused a small yelp to slip from your lips, bringing Mando’s attention to you immediately. He didn’t see the Child but that didn’t mean you weren’t in danger at that moment. No matter how much people believed him to be bad, he kept doing actions that contradicted their beliefs.

Even without seeing it, you could smell the blaster fire on them. Shit, where was it? Both of his hands were occupied with one grasping your wrist and the other at your hip. There would be bruises there in the morning. As soon as you deduced he wasn’t holding the blaster, you reacted. It was no more than six seconds that passed and just as Mando was about to rush over, you stole his attention again.

A loud grunt and the attacker being pushed back caused Mando to stop in his tracks. He had no clue what had just happened moments ago, you didn’t have an electrostaff in your hands. Yet, here you are, moving to incapacitate the man who decided to mess with you. Even with the force behind your movements, you moved as if this was no more than another dance. Your movements were all calculated and one step ahead of the enemies, your feet hitting the ground with the grace of a ballerina.

Another enemy came in your vicinity and it was then that the Mandalorian noticed there were no sparks at the end of the staff. This was an electrostaff but must have been broken into nothing more of a staff. Yet, where had you gotten it? There was no room on your outfit to even entertain the thought it might have been on your person. It looked as if you had summoned it out of thin air.

With a calculated hit to the temple of the first man, he was down for the count. This left you to turn and fight the other who had his blaster drawn. You reminded yourself to keep calm as he moved to fire. Precision was key and you could hear yourself counting the beats in your head to time it correctly. As his finger squeezed, the staff came down hard on his wrist which caused the shot to only char the sand into small pieces of glass.

Mando hadn’t realized he had been staring until he felt arms wrap around his form to attempt to slice his throat. He was brought back to reality as he easily tossed the man over his body to land with a hard thud on the ground. Before they had a chance to get up, a single blast from the Mandalorian made sure he stayed down. He pushed the thoughts of you aside, knowing that he needed to focus on protecting these people.

Yet, no one had piqued his interest as much as you had and he didn’t know how to feel about it.

Your Electrostaff: [https://s3-us-west-2.amazonaws.com/commercehq-userfiles-master/commercehq-store-fb48b69a3b345592c79d2b5daf360f96_da39a3ee5e6b4b0d3255bfef95601890afd80709/b38aabdceec14ea5819e839e5d810ea6_ezgif.com-crop.gif](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fs3-us-west-2.amazonaws.com%2Fcommercehq-userfiles-master%2Fcommercehq-store-fb48b69a3b345592c79d2b5daf360f96_da39a3ee5e6b4b0d3255bfef95601890afd80709%2Fb38aabdceec14ea5819e839e5d810ea6_ezgif.com-crop.gif&t=ZGZhNzE1ZDZiYzY3ZmE0ZjA3NWI5MmFlODIzM2FlMjM5MWE1ZTRkZiw4bWpQbjFjSg%3D%3D&b=t%3A6s8zpmubyTER-kN6JP0Jug&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwriters-blogck.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189689265233%2Fopposites-the-mandalorian-x-reader&m=1)

How you Fight: [https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e5/99/11/e59911d8a0614152022b4fdcff7b1533.gif](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fi.pinimg.com%2Foriginals%2Fe5%2F99%2F11%2Fe59911d8a0614152022b4fdcff7b1533.gif&t=NGQwYmVmYjE5NTNkNjhiZmRhZmQwMTM1YzA4ZWUyMTcwZDFkYzAwNCw4bWpQbjFjSg%3D%3D&b=t%3A6s8zpmubyTER-kN6JP0Jug&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwriters-blogck.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189689265233%2Fopposites-the-mandalorian-x-reader&m=1)


	2. Silence in the Sand Dunes

"So, this little thing is what caused all this fuss?" You looked over at the wrinkly baby in his arms. This thing that looked like an old green man had been shrunken down into a fun-sized toy? On some other planet, this thing could be the hottest kids' toy. Even with the recent battle that just ended, the child looked no worse for the ware. He wasn't bothered in the slightest! Instead of crying or whining, the little thing was just reaching up towards your hair with his tiny three-fingered hands.

Mando nodded, rifle slung over his back as you made your way back to his ship. He wasn't sure why he was allowing you to come, curiosity perhaps. When he gathered up the Child and began to travel back to his ship, you started to follow him. Even his continued silence hadn't dissuaded you. You continued to hurry alongside him, allowing the blanket of silence to cover the two of your save for the few questions you had asked. Each had been answered with a curt nod or a few gruff words. 

The Mandalorian was used to people giving him a wide birth when they were around him. He gave off an aura of intimidation as easy as a king gave off an aura of authority. Mandalorians were ruthless warriors who would give mercy to no one. Yet, here you were, walking side by side to one you had met no less than an hour ago. You had no reason to trust him and yet here you were, following him back to his ship. Were you brave? Stupid? There was a fine line between those two and he couldn't find which side you teetered on. He was tempted to chide you on how dangerous your actions were but instead decided to ask something that had been bothering him.

"That staff," His voice cut through the wind, bringing your attention to him instead of the child. With a simple nod of his head in your direction, he began to speak again, "-Where was it? Did you have it stashed in the cantina?" 

"Oh no!" You chuckled as your hands ran across the metal of your faithful companion. It had seen you through all of your adventures since you turned eleven. It had been hard at first but you luckily grew into the weapon and learned how to use it with the ease of a fish swimming through water. It looked old but you made sure to keep it in working order. No shocking needed, it didn't work when you initially found it anyway. When you first found it, you used it as nothing more than a bridge to get across the larger gaps in the abandoned ships. 

"I did some tinkering on it and made it retractable. It didn't take much, just some time at the saw and strong springs. It is a lot easier to get it out than putting it back in. Can't do that as fast as I can pull it out. Same as anything retractable I guess. But, anyway, I keep it on me at all times. Never know when a staff can come in handy. Even just as a walking stick like now!" 

Mando glanced at you through the side of his eyes, keeping his helmet looking forward. He would rather die than be caught looking. You were small- not in a thin way. Your weight had nothing to do with what caught his attention. It looked as though someone had left clothing in a dryer for too long and it had shrunk. The electrostaff looked so big when compared to your own size. All of the Bohemians he had seen were like that. Perfect for squeezing in between people and getting lost in crowds. Had evolution turned your people this way or did they simply take advantage of their size?

Perfect for being thieves and sneaky like the weasels that inhabited deep jungles. It only crossed his mind briefly that he may be basing his thoughts on stereotypes. All of your people may not be like that. Yet, it was true what people said about Mandalorians. They were fierce fighters who were emotionless. That was what Mando was. If the rumors were true about him, why wouldn't they be about you? Just as he had been taught to fight, you had been taught to move without a sound.

Yet even with your size, you had no trouble taking on those bounty hunters. You moved with the grace of the wind itself and the force of the rapid waves of rivers. Had you been taught by someone? You looked trained but the rest of your group had fled when the first blaster shot rang out. Just like rats caught sneaking in the pantry. With a sigh quiet enough to escape his modulator, he tried to push those thoughts to the back of his mind. Perhaps he wasn't being fair. He knew his people skills could use some work. 

While the man's eyes were trained on you, you instead were taken aback by the ship you were traveling to. Not because of how big it was. Not because of how fancy it was. It was neither of those things. Instead, you were surprised it continued to work. It didn't look that different from the ships you found in the graveyard out in the dunes. A patchwork job of a ship, definitely not those of fancy traders or royals. You had never been on a ship before...Well, that wasn't exactly true. You had never been on a ship that worked and actually could fly. The closest thing you had been on was hoverbikes. 

When you were younger, you had spent every free second pouring over books that went into exact detail on how different ships worked. You had a dream of going far away and having some grand adventure. It felt as though something in your blood pulled you somewhere far past the stars. You needed to go find it. For that to happen, you would need a ship. You learned which were the best and could take the most common ships apart and back together again. With the books as well as the abandoned ships, you had perfected your skill. 

That is to say, you perfected it in theory. You had never worked on a working ship so you couldn't necessarily see if your actions worked or not. With everything you knew and the diagrams from your books, it looked perfect. You were sure it was right. It had to be. Yet, never once did you see your work in action. This little detail was one you kept hidden whenever working with the townspeople. You may not have experience with ships but you had tinkered around with a few vehicles when travelers found themselves with a broken bike or car. 

"You know, when I said you were a bum, I was joking," You said as you followed him up the ramp into the heart of his ship. It wasn't much better inside than it was on the exterior. It still looked rundown but it was nowhere near as intimidating as the outside. The ship was like a porcupine with scrap metal looking like sharp quills. It was a tactic to keep others from coming near. Yet, the body was different. It looked lived in, messy but not as if it had lost the touch of a person. It held a warmth in it that the many ships you explored lacked. 

Your eyes crossed the shiny armor again and wondered if the Mandalorian was just like his ship. On the outside, he seemed to have no emotions and more a weapon than a person. That couldn't be true, no matter how hard he tried to convince others that it was. An emotionless fighter wouldn't be caring for a child that brought so much trouble with it. What was left as the question then was what was hidden under all that metal and blasters? 

"I can still kick you out." 

Nodding silently, you followed the heavy footsteps of Mando as he made his way to the cockpit of the ship. It seemed to be the best-kept area which only made sense. This was where the actions of life and death resided. If something went wrong here due to rust or clutter, it could mean a useless ship all the way to the death of all of those aboard. In all the books you had read, that was repeated time and time again. Respect the ship. 

The child was placed in what looked to be a makeshift crib made of scraps of metal and cloth. This didn't seem to matter to the green being as he fell asleep almost as soon as his big ears hit the blanket that padded him in. With the passage of time, it was becoming more and more clear that this man didn't know what he was doing. He was on the run with this kid from dangerous people. That was all you were told but these small details expanded on the situation. It was obvious to you that this man had never dealt with children before. At least not something so young. 

You hadn't until the Bohemians had taken you in at age ten. They lived by the proverb 'It takes a village to raise a child'. This included other children, who were left responsible for different chores and tasks. Younger ones would be given simple tasks such as getting blankets or water while teens were given much more responsibility. There was never a guarantee of having a child in your family circle but it was expected that every member helps as if every child was their own. As you grew yourself, you learned how to take care of babies and younger children. Before you could perform at the cantinas, your job had been one of the watchers of the children. It was nice but once you hit sixteen, you were expected to use your talent to better the clan. 

These thoughts circled your head as you attempted to put this puzzle of a situation together. This was obviously much bigger than you and yet, that tugging in your chest seemed to only grow stronger. It felt as though this was being handed to you. For so long you had dreamed of leaving this planet and helping in something bigger than yourself, somehow helping others in more than just gathering coin. You knew you would be overstepping your boundaries with this man you just met but nothing happened if you didn't take a chance. This could be it...A Mandalorian, some strange green child, a group of bounty hunters- you couldn't ask for a more interesting adventure. 

You would have thought Mandalorians couldn't be shocked if not for how fast the one in front of you turned his head in your direction as you said:

"I want to go with you."


	3. Fate is Calling

"No." 

Even though you had hoped he would easily agree, you knew that wouldn't happen. In the small amount of time, you had learned he never seemed to do anything in a simple way. He gave off an aura of loneliness and while that was one reason you were drawn to his ship, you mainly saw the stars and planets that you never had the chance to see before. If you could become a crewmate for this man, you would be able to travel all over! It sounded like he was on the run which meant he would never stay in one place for too long. Even more options for what you could see! The danger that followed him went over your head, one of your more unhealthy traits. You had a hard time being afraid and were more likely to act instinctively then thinking something over. 

"You haven't even heard what I was going to say-" 

"I don't have to." The Mandalorian turned to face you, arms crossed over his chest. For the first time, you felt your heart skip a beat and began to understand why people were wary of the Mandalorians. They were able to be intimidating as easy as a kitten was at being cute. Your hand instinctively tightened around the cold metal of your staff as you steadied your breath again. He may look intimidating but you weren't going to let him go this easy. A simple no wasn't going to make you give up just yet. 

You hated that you had no idea where his eyes were looking. Without knowing, there was no way for you to actively make eye contact, it made you feel weak. It had to be a tactic for the Mandalorians. They wanted to feel like the strongest person in the room, whether they were or not didn't matter. You had never met another one before but this one that loomed over you acted that way. He was trying to scare you off, but that only solidified your determination to go with him. 

"It's ridiculous! You don't know what I could help with. You won't even listen!"

"It's too dangerous for you. I'm being hunted down every day, you don't need to live that life. Stay here and dance, it will be better in the long haul. You will grow out of this feeling and then regret coming with me. I'm Mandalorian, I've been raised with this my entire life. This is the Way." His heavy boot falls moved toward the entrance ramp of his ship as he gave his explanation. No wonder he didn't have any crewmates with him, he thought he was better than everyone! No one could be as good as him so why would he need someone? With a huff, you followed with your hands resting on your hips and a frown on your face. 

"Don't decide anything for me! You don't know shit about me or what I want. Just because I'm not a warrior doesn't mean that I can't help. You can barely take care of this kid and two pairs of eyes are better than one. Come on, at least think about it!" 

"I know that you most likely have never had to watch the light fade from someone's eyes after you killed them. I kill people, just like in the bar. I have to. This isn't some fun adventure I'm going on, I'm doing this to protect the kid. Every day I wake up and wonder if this is the day that he gets killed and I fail. Do you want to live like that? You're a dancer. I'm not being mean, I'm being realistic. I can't have someone who is just going to slow me down. I'm doing this for you just as much as for my mission." 

"I wouldn't slow you down, you saw me fight! You know I can handle my own." 

He said nothing as he extended his arm out, gesturing for you to leave his ship. It wasn't that Mando believed everything he was saying, but he was worried. He knew you could fight but this wasn't just some bar brawl he was dealing with. He had accepted his death a long time ago as part of the Mandalorian way. He could see the spirit in your eyes that searched for a bigger purpose but you would have other opportunities. This was too dangerous for you. He refused to acknowledge the reason why he felt that way. He would do this with most people he met...Kuill didn't count. 

Frustration was building up in your stomach, hands gripping your staff to keep yourself from doing something you'd regret. He was starting to sound like your Păzitor (Guardian), deciding what you can and can't do. This was your life! You weren't some fragile doll like everyone seemed to think. You wanted to do something to help the world instead of just living day by day. There had to be more to life than what you were stuck in. You had concluded that if you were to find your purpose, you would have to leave this planet. This was the first chance in years. What if you didn't get another chance for a long time? 

With a small grunt, you kicked a lower panel inside of the ship and caused Mando to look over. Even with his helmet, you could feel the confusion radiating from him. It was hard to keep a small smirk from coming through, you had gotten his attention. No longer was he talking to you, he was finally listening to your words. Narrowing your eyes, you took a stance that showed you weren't going anywhere with your feet planted so heavily. 

"You're ship is literally falling apart around you. Panels shouldn't come off like that with a simple kick. One day it's just gonna give up on you while you're using it. What then? Someone with a ship like this should have a mechanic on it and I just so happen to be one myself. I'm not just some pretty dancer. I can fix this ship up if you let me go with you. It isn't safe to have a kid in these conditions. If he gets out, he could end up hurting himself with your ship like this." 

As soon as you brought up the kid, you could feel his demeanor shift. No longer was he throwing away every word you said. It was true that the ship could be dangerous for the kid. He had screwed the ball off of one of his levers, what will keep him from doing something like that somewhere else on the ship? Mando had some dangerous stuff and didn't have a baby-proof plan for the ship. He hadn't thought about it that seriously before. 

Silence took residence in the ship as the man thought over your words. You couldn't keep yourself from rocking on your heels, nervous about what he was going to say. Please, just say yes! That was all he needed to do! You wouldn't be a burden or keep him back in any way, you knew how to handle yourself. Sure, you weren't a hundred percent on what this mission actually was about or the facts around it but that didn't matter. Whatever it was, it would let you get off on this planet. That was the first step to your destiny, whatever it may be. 

The Bohemians put a lot of faith in fate and the mystic future. If there was a pulling need in you, it would only get worse if you continued to ignore it. You had tried to explain that to your Păzitor (Guardian), but it was easy to think differently when it was about someone you cared about. He meant well and was a good Bohemian, he just was overprotective of you. Deep inside of him, he must know how this story was going to end. You had never felt truly at home on that planet and you only got more restless as the years went by.

"How can I know you actually can do what you say?" He finally asked, breaking the silence that had been maddening. 

"You saw what I did with my staff. Isn't that showing I can work with parts and whatever? I have a few books back at my house too that are about ship repairing. I promise I'm not lying, I can help." 

You made sure to leave out some details of your knowledge. He didn't need to know you had never actually worked on a ship as a mechanic before. You were determined to get on this mission, no matter what you had to say, or in better words, not say. A working ship couldn't be that different than one in the graveyard. They always had all of their parts, you made sure when you were working in a certain area. You had even worked with a ship like this! The blueprints were burned into your brain and you knew everything about it, inside and out. This would be a perfect partnership! He just needed to see that. 

"I'm leaving tomorrow at dawn. Don't be late or I will leave without you." His gloved hand rested on your lower back as he pushed you towards the entrance to quicken your exit, "Got it?" 

"Of course!" Nodding, you walked down the ramp back into the cool sand. A sharp hiss behind you signaled the ramp being closed, leaving you alone to walk the dunes back to your village. Dawn was only a couple hours away, you would have to pack quickly and leave without being noticed. No need for someone to stall your future any longer. 


	4. Diary of Days Past

The sun was just beginning to peek over the edge of the dunes when Mando started up his ship. It rumbled under you as it began its ascent into the air and journey into the stars. It was strange as the ship began to sail in the sea of stars. Everything was dark up here. An ocean of an abyss filled with gem shards of stars. Your eyes scanned the vast landscape before you, hands gripping the armrests lightly to contain your excitement. It was everything you had dreamed about and more.   
  
"Have you never seen stars before?" Mando's gruff voice broke the silence, only stealing your attention away for a moment before you were focusing back on the stars. 

"From the ground but never this close up. It is amazing." 

"Are you telling me-" The chair turned to face yours, armored arms crossed over his beskar chest, "-that you have never been on a ship flying before? You said you were a skilled mechanic. Did you lie to me? I can still go back down to that sand-covered hole you call home and go on without you." 

"No! I mean, I haven't but I've worked on a lot of ships before. They just...didn't fly. I could get them to turn on and I could have flown them if I knew how. I'm a mechanic, Mr.Mando, not a pilot. I never lied to you." Sitting up straight, you looked at where you assumed his eyes were. You wouldn't let his Mandalorian act get to you. He wanted you to feel intimidated, yet for a man to take in a băiat (baby boy), he couldn't be that terrible. You had been told you trusted people too quickly but you didn't let their words stop you.   
  
"Don't call me Mr.Mando." With the huff, he spun his chair back to focus on the controls. There was an alto pilot for backup at the moment but he still was plotting a course to find the next best planet to go to. You didn't care where he wanted to go as long as he took you away from your planet. What would you see? What was out there that you had never seen? Just the thought excited you. With one final glance at the vast unknown in front of you, you turned your attention to the newest book you had found.   
  
When you went scavenging, it was a rare treat to find pieces of literature. Sometimes they would be manuals or fiction but this was different. This was a notebook or diary someone had filled in. It was the first time you had ever found something like this. It was covered in wreckage from the ship when you found it but after a good brushing over, the only hint to the past was the aged pages and slightly worn cover. 

The coffee-colored pages were held together by a leather cover with what looked to be two swords crossing on the cover. There was no way for you to tell how old it was. You had flipped through it quickly when you first found it and there weren't any dates listed. Perhaps it would be hidden in the entries and you could figure it out yourself. If there were any big or famous events, you should be able to put a small timeline together. The time didn't matter in reality. You had simply taken the book because it seemed interesting. There was nothing you were expecting to learn, unlike the other manuals you had taken from other ships. 

As you opened the journal, you could feel how rough the pages were against your fingers. It had to be at least ten years old, probably older. You were surprised that it had lasted with how it looked to be on its last leg. A few more years and it may have begun to wear away, leaving broken pages and a worn leather cover. Who knows what kind of secrets would have been lost if you hadn't found it? Your eyes began to scan over the words, escaping into the diary to allow the Mandalorian the quiet which he seemed to prefer. The only time he did was when he reprimanded you. You pushed those thoughts to the side, making yourself focus on what was written on the pages.   
  
_**-Entry One-**_

_I'm not sure why I'm writing this._

_I've never kept a diary before but now I have so much I can't tell others. It is not due to a lack of trust per se but I know that I will only end up being scolded or taught some deep lesson if I do say anything. I could always talk to Skyguy about some of this stuff but he already has so much on his plate. I've ranted to R2 but it is still a lot different ranting to him. I know he is way smart and advanced for a droid but he still is a droid. Plus, what if he goes and tells Master? I can't risk that happening. It's nothing serious, I don't think anyway. R2 said it was just girl troubles and normal as I started to reach puberty. Yuck! Just the idea of R2 knowing and understanding puberty feels weird...Like he is a textbook of what happens during it. He can't fully understand how it feels. Robots don't go through puberty...Do they?_

_Anyway, he probably is right. There aren't many other fourteen-year-olds fightings in the rebellion. Plus, I am surrounded by guys all the time! There was the rare occasion of seeing Padme or some of the other female rebels but most of the time it is all guys. If I did have any questions, how could I ask them!? I'm not changing that much, right? I should just write down some of my questions about that and ask the next time Padme is around. She seems close to Master so she tends to pop up unexpectedly. I can feel how much he trusts her. I trust her, though I don't spend that much time with her. Still, she has some type of maternal aura around her when I'm near? Is it because she is so used to dealing with C3PO? That would be a handful. I'm glad we have R2 instead._

_I also have some questions about the Jedi but I don't dare ask any of them just yet. Maybe I can ask Skyguy one day but not now. I just...Recently there was an attack and it was unknown if there were any survivors that needed help. Obi-wan said it was too risky to do a search and believed we should have left them. How could he think like that? They are a part of this rebellion as much as we are. I know he is just worried but is that how a Jedi is supposed to feel? I've heard him scolding Master at times for being so close to R2. Jedi's don't make attachments. Like, seriously? Why is that a rule we are supposed to follow?_

_Master doesn't think like that. It's hard to figure out what he believes because he always pretends when he wants to do something that Obi-wan doesn't believe in. He agreed about the search mission at first but once we left the base, he decided we had to go and find them. Does he get how confusing that is? He calls me reckless at times but he is thinking the same thing. He just acts like that because I'm younger than him. That has to be it._

_I know both of them are good people but I just can't understand why they aren't as willing to take chances. We are the Jedi. We help people, it's what we do. Right? I'm not so sure anymore what we are supposed to stand for._

_It's so confusing. I just want to help people and take down the bad ones. That sounds simple enough. Maybe it is just because they're old and need a young person to remind them what we need to do. They praised my determination for the search mission after it was all done. That has to be a good sign. Yet I dare not ask these questions yet and risk my padawanship. I still have so much to learn before I can do anything to help.  
  
I'm going to change the Jedi way one day. No one is going to have to follow those stupid rules...Oh, Gods, I'm starting to sound like Master now. Was he this way when he was a Padawan? Maybe we are more alike then I think. _

As the entry drew to a close, you heard cooing and felt the child climbing up your leg to get on your lap. You had wondered where he was when the ship first took off. You assumed he was off taking a nap somewhere, maybe he was. Kids need a lot of sleep when they are that young. Well, when they are in that life-stage anyway. You couldn't call this child young when he was as old as your grandfather. It was interesting to see in person how different races can differ in such important life matters such as aging. 

Shutting the book and placing it aside, you turned your attention to the little green ball of energy. With how he was acting, he just woke up from a nap and was ready to play. You doubted that the Mandalorian played with him a lot. He seemed to even keep himself from touching the little thing as much as possible. Did he not want to get attached? Just like in the entry, did he believe he couldn't form attachments? 

To you, that was utter nonsense. Your people put relationships, platonic or romantic, above everything else in your beliefs. Being raised that way had made you able to express your feelings easily and let people know that you cared about them. Did this tough warrior have anyone? Did he ever have someone? This life seemed one filled with loneliness and solitude. As you had gotten on the ship, it was easy to figure out he was a bounty hunter with the carbonite freezer he had. Finding this kid was good for him...Who could keep themselves from getting close to the baby? He was so cute and adorable. You loved children to begin with but this one was the cutest you had ever seen. It hit those evolutionary instincts to take care of him with those big eyes.   
  
It was easy enough to entertain the child since he found your fingers to be just as interesting as any toy he could have. His tiny hands reached up and grasped at your fingers which threatened to tickle him. Could he laugh? You were curious if he was just like a normal baby in that regard. That was a question that deserved to be experimented on. His cooing was adorable enough that it would only make sense that his giggle would be too. 

Your attention was drawn away from the diary you had read. There would be time later when he went back to taking a nap that would give you time to think. Still, it was hard to ignore one piece that you had read in the ink dried from years past. A ringing question that seemed to stick in your brain even as you idly played with the green jellybean: What was a Jedi?


	5. Pitstop

A few weeks had passed by since you started this journey with the Mandalorian. The Child had quickly formed an attachment to you, which wasn't shocking. Mando was fine at taking care of him but he didn't show as much affection as a kid that age craves. This was his first time having to take care of a child, at least you assumed. Everyone had to start somewhere and he seemed to have done a well enough job before you joined. He kept the kid alive and happy which was more than a lot of parents you had seen. It was endearing to see how hard he was trying, he knew he wasn't the best caretaker. You could see his shoulders lose the tension in them when you took the kid when he was crying, able to immediately calm him back down. 

At the moment, nothing was calm or endearing. The ship shot through the air like a bullet, a smaller yet still dangerous ship on your tail. Mando was up in the cockpit with the Child while you were in the body of the ship, rushing around to repair on the go. There still was only so much you could do while the ship was in flight. There were repairs that would have been dealt with when the ship was docked somewhere. You couldn't give a full feedback report on the status of the ship without looking outside. At the moment, you were making sure the blasters still were in working condition. One of the ships had torn some of the wires but as long as you hold the two ends together, it was enough to work. 

"Mando, what's taking so long up there? I can only do this for so long!" You shouted, back against the cold floor of the ship, torso through a panel so you were able to reach the wires. Your helmet was strapped tight to your head, keeping your face as protected as possible. It was uncomfortable and you only wore it when working inside of the ship. You learned that the hard way when working on one of the ships in the graveyard. It jerked and you ended up hitting your head on one of the iron pipes, knocking you out for fifteen minutes. 

"I'm working on it! Hang onto something!" That didn't sound good for you. 

The ship came to an abrupt stop, your body hitting the side of the panel. Your ribs would be bruised but it was better than dying in a ship explosion. This was why you needed to wear a helmet! The lights went out for a few moments before the red emergency lights came on. This couldn't be good. You pushed yourself out of the nook you were working in, moving back up to the cockpit to figure out what was going on. 

"Guess Mandalorians aren't the best pilots, huh?" You joked, sitting down in the copilot seat that you had claimed as your own. Mando would sit in the pilot's, you would sit in the copilot's, and the Child would be in his makeshift crib behind the two of you. A routine was forming for the three of you, Mando no longer seeming as scary as he was before. 

"You want to try your hand at steering this thing? I got us out of their alive and that's all that matters." 

"The ship isn't going to be alive for long if we don't get some repairs." You leaned back, eyes trained on his figure. 

"I know. We're landing on this planet for a pitstop." 

...

Peli was strange, that was for sure, but you looked up to her. She treated you almost like an apprentice since Mando didn't want any of her bots working on his ship. When you brought up your own experience, Peli was more than happy to have the assistance. Out of the two of you, she was the more experienced but you were eager to learn anything new. What you lacked in skill, you made up for in enthusiasm. That was more than could be said about most people. No one was willing to learn how to do things by hand anymore, they just relied on technology to make even more technology. Didn't they want a special touch in things?   
  
"Peli, this goes under the wing, right?" You called out from your position under the ship, just your head peeking out at the woman. She saw your face covered in oil and grease yet you wore it just like a debutante would wear glamour makeup. If you weren't part of that man's crew already, she would offer you a job here with her.   
  
"Yeah, you got it! You gonna run me out of business if you keep learning this fast. That Mandalorian ain't paying you enough hun!"   
  
"He isn't paying me anything." You joked as you crawled back into the small area that you were working on. It was good that you weren't afraid of small spaces or else you wouldn't be able o do internal repairs such as this. 

"That's even worse then!" 

Comparing you to Mando was like seeing night and day. Peli saw the Mandalorian as some gruff man who was all work and no play while you were more likely to take the lighter side of a situation, even if that meant that the job took a bit longer. Mando was able to keep you focused if you truly began to get distracted and you were able to make sure there was some joy in his life. He may not say anything but Peli was smart enough to see past his mask. The chiding and the sighing weren't as threatening as he wanted people to believe, not with you anyway. She couldn't say what it was but he didn't hate you like he wanted people to think. He was trying to put distance between the two of you, he didn't want to get close. The older woman kept her mouth quiet, knowing that it wasn't her place to bring it up to you. You would learn in time, as long as you weren't as oblivious as Mando made you out to be. He made it sound like you were a helpless crewmate that he had to protect just as much as the child. As you worked with Peli, she was able to see the truth of who you were. You were hard working and weren't afraid to stand up to the intimidating man you called a pilot. 

From the looks of it, he liked that. Peli couldn't help but wonder what else the man liked about you. Perhaps there was something more developing within him than just respect. Even if anything did form, would the Mandalorian be strong enough to accept his feelings? How long had it been since he had a friend? Did he ever have one? What happened to make him so withdrawn from forming any attachment?

...

When the Mandalorian got back from the strange job, he was greeted with a sight he was afraid of. Peli and her robots were up in her glass room, blaster in hand. She wanted to help but she knew well enough that she would only end up making it worse. As he approached his ship, Toro walked out with a gun pressed to your head and the Child wrapped in your arms. It made his stomach drop and his pulse quicken though he made sure to keep those feelings hidden. 

"Now, I'm sure you know why this is happening, don't you Mando?" His voice dripped with pride, obviously believing he was the smartest man in the whole star system. Your mind tuned out of the conversation enough to allow you to think of a plan. While in the ship, you had thought over some options but there was nothing you could know for sure until Mando got here. 

Though just a glimpse, you saw a flashbang stuffed into the man's jacket pocket. You had never used one before but you knew enough about them to know how they worked. That would be enough of a distraction for you to get yourself and The Child out of harm's way. The man would loosen his grip and you could get out of his hold. The only issue would be what would happen afterward. You would have enough time to get to a safe place but Mando would be just as taken aback as Toro. With a knot in your stomach, you hoped he would live up to his expectations. 

"You know," You spoke up, drawing the attention of both men to your voice allowing you to pickpocket the flashbang, "It doesn't seem very bounty hunter like to have to take a hostage. It seems kinda like you can't do your job by yourself so you have to resort to threatening people, including a baby. Bet the ladies love that." 

"Shut up bitch!" He shoved you in the shoulder with the butt of the blaster while still having a loose hand around your waist. You could see the twitch of Mando's hand, ready to shoot at a moment's notice. There was a dull pain radiating from your shoulder blade but it was worth it to allow you to get the item without notice. Now palming the small machine, you just had to wait for the right moment. It had to be far enough away so as not to hit you or the baby but close enough not to hit Mando. 

The man focused on Mando again, going on some speech about joining the bounty guild. With both arms wrapped around the baby, you would be able to shoot forward into the dirt. If you were ready for the blast, you could get out of the way even with the blinding light. Mando was staring in your direction, though you couldn't tell what had his focus. Was he staring at Toro or was he watching you? Was he worried or was he just trying to kill this man like any other threat to him? It was hard to tell with his helmet. With the few weeks you had spent with him, you were learning to translate his body language. He wasn't very good at concealing his feelings through his movements. He was lucky his face was hidden or else everyone would be able to read him like an open.   
  
You stared directly at him, waiting a long enough time until you were certain he had to be paying attention to you. You could at least hope. While still holding the flashbang with two fingers, you showed him what was in your hand. It was the most you could do to prepare him before using it. Sending a prayer to any deity of Luck that was listening, you aimed at the ground and pressed the button.   
  
There was no time to prepare or even notice before the burst of light exploded. With all the force you could muster, you pulled away and tumbled off of the loading dock ramp. A blaster shot rang out as you landed on your knee, pushing yourself behind one of the many wooden crates. Dust and smoke began to fill the air as the light faded away, the outcome of the fight unknown to you. A gentle hand placed itself on your shoulder, causing you to quickly spin around. A throbbing pain radiated from your knee, had you hit it that hard? 

"Hey, it's alright, you're fine. That fighter of yours took care of that guy." Peli leaned down, taking the Child from your arms, "Now that must have been loud for those big ears of yours, huh? Yeah, I bet it was." 

As Peli walked away, another more hulking figure came to stand in front of you. All you could do was smile sheepishly, knowing that whatever was coming was going to be a scolding. You could have done it perfectly but the Mandalorian would still find something wrong with it. He was such a narcissist, thinking he could do everything the best. He didn't need the help of others. Yet here you were and you had made it your goal to prove to him that companionship wasn't always a nuisance.

"Do you realize how dangerous that was?" He asked, hands resting on his hips as he looked you over.   
  
"Why aren't you getting up?" 

"I think I may have hurt my knee when I fell but I'll be fine. I just need to rest it for a second and then I'll be as good as new." 

A loud sigh escaped his helmet, quiet enough to keep from going through his modulator. As you were just about to go on this long speak of how you were alright, you were instead silenced when two strong arms lifted you in a bridal style carry. Your arms reactively wrapped around his neck, eyes widening at the new height and loss of control. You had never been picked up like this before. When anyone tried to pick you up at your home ended up with a black eye or bloody nose. This felt different. Where others picked you up to joke around and tease you, Mando didn't seem the type to follow that pattern. A quick flutter filled your chest but you pushed it to the side. You couldn't focus on that, not now. 

"Well, it seems like I'm interrupting something," Peli joked as Mando carried you back towards the ship. He only gave her a silent stare in response, prompting her to give the child over to you. He could be intimidating at times but he seemed to have two types of intimidation. There was the one no-nonsense type which he gave to those he had a semblance of trust in and then there was the type he gave his enemies. Today had been the first day you had ever seen the second type in action. 

The Child cooed for your attention, wanting to play. How was he able to be so calm after something so chaotic occurred? That would be a gift for him in the future. With the amount of trouble that had followed him already, there would only be more as he grew. Being adaptable would be his only chance at happiness in this life. You knew that all too well. 

Once Mando paid Peli what she was due and then some, he moved back onto the ship with the tiny crew he had acquired in his arms.


	6. In the Stars

How had Mando dealt with traveling by himself for so long without anyone to talk to? It was hard just staying quiet for more than fifteen minutes for you unless you had something else to occupy your time. When he was piloting alone, what did he do? When you asked how he doesn’t get bored, he just said this is his lifestyle and he is used to it. There was a sliver of your heart that ached at his words. Having connections with other people is so important to keep yourself happy. Did he have anyone he even considered a friend? Were you his friend? 

With a groan, you pushed yourself back in your seat to stare at the ship’s ceiling. It was made of patches of different color metal, some coppery tones with some being more silver. You had counted them when you got bored in the beginning but you could only count the same tiles so many times. Once it was burned into your head, there was no distraction in counting them anymore. You tried to count the stars but there were far too many and with the ship moving, so did the stars. How many times had you lost count just to start back up again with the next star you saw? 

“Mando, what’s your real name?” You asked legs stretched out to keep your chair pushed in the reclining position. 

“None of your business.” 

You knew that would be his response. When you felt like asking him questions, you always asked something he wouldn’t answer first. It made him more open to answering the other questions you asked. Some of the questions you started conversations with were: what do you look like under your helmet, had he ever kissed a girl, and if he would name the kid Jellybean. They always were answered with a sigh or some sharp remark distorted by his helmet. You couldn’t help but wonder what he sounded like without it on. 

“You know, I never thought a bounty hunter could be this nice.” 

“Getting a bounty is just part of the job. It doesn’t make the hunter good or bad, it is simply a job.” 

“Well, you are a half time bounty hunter now, half time step dad to some green baby that can make things float. I heard stories of bounty hunters who would take people in even if they were running away from a dangerous situation. That can’t be a good thing to do. You should want to protect people, not bring them back to a dangerous one where you are basically giving them a death sentence. You wouldn’t do that.” 

“You haven’t known me that long, kid. You have no idea how I was in the past.” 

A thick silence covered the two of you, neither ready to speak. What had his past been like? He never talked about it, he really never talked about anything personal with you. The closest he had gotten was describing the Mandalorian faith and lifestyle to you. Was he afraid to tell you anything about himself and why? Did he not want to get hurt or did he not want you to get hurt? You pushed the thought to the back of your mind, refusing to let his past define his now. All that mattered was what he would do in the future. 

“What’s the plan now? You never really say anything, you just plot a course and start flying. I know I don’t really care where we go but it would be nice to have some knowledge beforehand. I’m part of this ship’s crew, you know. As the lead mechanic, I should know what the captain is planning. I guess you are the captain and pilot ....Cilot? That sounds too weird...” 

“I wouldn’t call the two of us a crew. You are just a passenger on my ship who just so happens to know how to fix it.” It was hard to tell due to the distortion of his voice and the inability to see his face but you would swear there was a teasing tone to his words. He may try to hide all of his emotions but it was much harder to do that with someone who was literally raised to be able to sense emotions with being told. 

“The baby is part of the crew. He is the crew member who keeps our spirits up because he is so cute! So that makes three of us. Three people can be a crew to a small ship.” 

  
“And who told you that?” 

“No one, I just decided it right now.” 

The Mandalorian shook his head at your confidence. That was definitely something you weren’t lacking in. You were confident and braver than many he had met, especially for someone who has never fought officially before. The one thing he had found out you weren’t good at was hiding your emotions. You wore your heart on your sleeve, easily accessible for anyone to break. Mando could see it happening. You were so kind and trusting that you were lucky it was him you ran into. If it had been someone else from the guild, say Greef Carga, it would be a very different situation. 

Had anyone ever broken your heart before? He couldn’t tell with how much you put yourself out there. He didn’t want to be the first, the third, or whatever number it was, to hurt you all because he wasn’t good with emotions. Mando never wanted to get close to people and because of that, he always held up a wall to hide his true self. He would push people away if they seemed to be getting so close. The only one he didn’t do that to was the baby and that was just because the baby couldn’t understand the complex mess of a man he was under his helmet. You would be different. You lived on his ship, there was only so much he could do to push you away. He kept thinking you would leave with every new port city he docked in but you would always end up back on the Razor’s Crest. He wouldn’t admit it but there was a wash of comfort that filled him when he got back in the ship to see you waiting there for him. 

Mando was allowed to be a little selfish, right? He would push you away when it became too dangerous for you, which he knew it would, and deal with the hole in the shape of you left in his chest. When had he become so soft? It only took a few days for him to bond to the child and he would have denied seeing you as a friend until Toro had you at gunpoint. He could deny it no longer when he felt that rush of fear that you were in danger. Even with him trying to push you away, you were worming your way into his heart, determined to be his friend.

If someone had told him this was going to be his life in the past, he would have never believed them. One, he never thought he would have a child to look after, his or otherwise. Plus, he thought he would never have someone who he considered a friend. That kind of life wasn't meant for him. He was too dangerous and he would risk hurting those he was around. His dark eyes couldn't help but linger on your form, thoughts swirling in his head. 

He had seen you fight back in the cantina but he still felt the tug of protection whenever he looked at you. You might be good at fighting those on your level but what would happen if you had to fight someone wearing armor? You had just been lucky those hunters were wearing basic cloth clothing that gave them no protection from the hits that you had given them. What if someone had a blaster and shot you from afar? The flash of your bloodied body popped up in his head, Mando's stomach twisting at just the thought. You were not built for fighting like he was. Hell, he was raised to be good at fighting. He knew he could protect himself and deal with the pain of any injuries he did get but you were different. You didn't deserve to have to deal with all of this fighting. 

"Mando, you okay?" 

He blinked in surprise, your eyes meeting his. He felt butterflies in his stomach whenever you were able to correctly guess where his eyes were. It felt so personal and he felt closer to you in those quick moments. The look in your eyes was always soft, free of any guilt or pain. Instead, they held excitement and curiosity he hadn't felt in a long time. Why did he agree to take you in? That look in your eyes should be protected and going on this journey with him was not one of the ways to do that. You were going to see terrible things that would taint that purity and optimism you still held inside of you. 

"Why are you asking?" He asked, frustration slipping into his voice again. 

"You were staring at me and not saying anything. It looked like your brain had just shut off for a few seconds." You sat back up in your seat, hands resting on your knees as you leaned forward. A playful smirk danced on your face, teasing the man without even saying anything. How could you have this kind of effect on him? He was a Mandalorian but he felt like a circuit brain whenever he was around you.

"I was simply lost in thought. I was thinking about the next location." He shifted his attention to the white stars scattered in the black abyss but he could still feel the pounding in his chest. Was he embarrassed? This was a new feeling for him...He wasn't sure if he liked it or not. 

"Sure you weren't just gazing at my beautiful face?" Mando rolled his eyes at your comment, glad that his helmet could hide his flustered face. You were too confident for your own good, it was going to get you in trouble one day. But for now, he would have to be the one to deal with it. 

"Stop pushing your luck." 

"Fine, fine. I'm just bored Mando, you never tell me anything about where we go. I can only count the ceiling tiles so many times before I go insane and I would prefer to keep that from happening today." You crossed your arms over your chest, puffing your cheeks out in a pout. 

"I never said traveling was going to be fun." 

"Yeah, well, it is fun when we actually go places but it sucks just having to stay still. I don't know how you can do it for as long as you do. What do you even think about?" 

"I'm trying to remember why I let you come with me." He glanced over, a small smirk hidden behind the metal of his mask. 

"Mando! Come on, you know I can help. I'm the reason this ship is still running as well as it is. Plus the kid really likes me so you can't kick me out. You gotta like me a little bit, you don't always get angry when you see me."

"I suppose. That isn't the biggest bar though. I can stand you." 

"Why won't you just tell me where we are going?" You asked, deciding to go back to your original question. 

"Maybe I don't want you to know." 

"Come on," You whined, huffing, "Just tell me. Please, please?" 

"Fine, but only to get you to quiet down. We are going to a place I used to work for. We need money but need to lay low at the same time. The don't ask, don't tell policy they use will keep us safe. You are going to have to listen to me seriously when we get there, okay? These people are not people you should joke around with. " 

Mando didn't want to take you or the child to the mercenaries he used to work with but he felt there was no other option. You all needed money and they agreed for him to go on one more mission. It would be good money for an easy job. He planned to be in and out as quickly as he could. The less time you were around the group, the better. 

"Oh, that sounds fun." You said, offering him a smile. He didn't have the heart to tell you what the job was until he had to. He would give you a little bit more time to relax because he knew as soon as the ship docked, peace wouldn't be an option until the Razor Crest took off again.


End file.
